


Sleepover

by magicbubblepipe



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Heavy Petting, High School, M/M, Smut, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbubblepipe/pseuds/magicbubblepipe
Summary: A much requested sequel to The First Five Times and the One That Counted.This is just porn, folks. Fluff and porn.





	Sleepover

Rhett stood in the doorway of Link’s bedroom as if he were seeing it for the first time. In reality, he had spent countless hours here during hundreds of sleepovers and after school hang outs. He knew these walls as well as he knew the walls of his own room. But in the light of certain events, being in Link’s bedroom filled him with a sense of anticipation. Every time he let his eyes linger on the other boy’s bed, his stomach flipped with excitement. 

Link nearly collided with Rhett’s back when he rounded the corner. “Jeeze, what are you doing?” he laughed, edging past Rhett and into the room. He kept talking, seemingly oblivious to the gravity of the situation. “I apologized to my mom. After she got over being upset, she was just happy that I’m okay. Anyway, she said it’s fine if you spend the night.” He said this last sentence with a flirtatious lift of his eyebrows, mouth quirking up in a crooked grin. 

Rhett felt like all the breath was being squeezed out of his body with the force of his desire. He stepped up close to Link, moving as if hypnotized. His hands went to the dip of Link’s waist, stunned by the size of his hands and the lithe little body between them. Link looked up at him and placed his own hands on Rhett’s chest, smallish and warm, branding his skin through the thin layer of his t-shirt. 

Lost in the impossible blue of Link’s eyes, Rhett was a second away from closing the distance between them when the other boy backed out of his grasp. Link chuckled, “Don’t look so devastated. I’m only going to take a shower.” 

Rhett shook his head, smiling. “You and your weird nighttime showers.” 

Link jabbed a finger in his direction as he set about finding some clean pajamas. “Nighttime showers are superior, my friend, you’ll see.” 

“I could see right now?” Rhett suggested, the very idea of it threatening to make his whole brain short circuit. 

Link froze and blushed madly. “You can’t just say junk like that, man. Not with my mom in the house. Not when you can’t make good on it.” 

Rhett’s heart was beating faster. “Oh, I’ll make good on it alright. Next time your mom has a night shift, call me.” 

Link smirked, “Even if you’re busy?” 

“I’ll  _ never _ be too busy to get you wet.” 

Link’s eyes widened and he choked on a startled laugh. 

“That’s not what I said!” Rhett flushed scarlet. “I mean, it is what I said but it’s not what I meant.” 

“Too late, dude!” Link was still laughing, that full volume belly laugh that made Rhett smile despite his embarrassment. 

Rhett watched him with what he was sure was the most dopey, lovesick expression he was capable of. And he realized he had always looked at Link that way. Funny how he had never noticed before. “I love you,” he said softly but it was enough to make Link stop laughing. 

His smile, however, only grew brighter. “I love you too.” 

A moment of silence passed in which Rhett felt like his heart wanted to explode. So he interrupted it with, “Now, go take a shower. You stink.” 

Link rolled his eyes good naturedly and padded down the hallway to the bathroom. Once he was gone, Rhett sank down onto the edge of the bed and put his burning face in his hands. He couldn’t believe this was real and that it didn’t feel weird. Not at all. It felt perfect. For the first time in his life he could give his mind freedom to wander to thoughts he had kept carefully tucked away. Like what it might be like to crawl into bed with Link, to cover his body in kisses, explore all of the secret places he’d only seen from the corner of his eye in the locker room. He was almost trembling with the rush of it. 

And then it dawned on him that he had no idea how two guys could...well. Y’know. Wow, he couldn’t even bring himself to think the word; that didn’t bode well for him, did it? He’d never even gone all the way with a girl before. He’d rounded a few bases, sure, but never made it to a home run. Had Link? Surely he would have confided in Rhett if he had. They shared everything, right? Rhett cursed himself for getting so worked up on what should be the most special night of his life. It would be fine. Of course it would. If they were together, there’s nothing they couldn’t do. 

While Link was gone, Rhett divested himself of shoes and jeans, leaving him in his shirt and plaid boxer shorts. He really wasn’t trying to appear presumptuous; he just hadn’t wanted to drive home for his pajama pants. Link was usually the nervous one but Rhett couldn’t stop fidgeting, scrubbing his hands up and down his thighs, bouncing his leg. It was ridiculous. He stood and walked over the little television sitting on Link’s dresser. He clicked it on, the staticky thump seeming loud in the quiet of the room. 

He jabbed at the channel up button until he arrived at a station showing Scooby-Doo reruns and then sat back down on the bed, trying his best to get invested in the campy plot. By two minutes in, he already had the killer pegged for the groundskeeper because,  _ obviously _ , but he didn’t have long to speculate on his motives because Link’s footsteps were heading back down the hall. Rhett jolted upright, straightened the hem of his boxers, ran a hand over his short hair and felt utterly ridiculous for doing so. This was Link, for pete’s sake. Calm down. 

“I remember this one,” Link said, crossing the threshold and gesturing toward the TV. “It’s the groundskeeper.” 

“I knew it.” Rhett said absently, eyes following the movements of his friend as he toweled off his inky hair. It seemed he had made the conscious decision to remain shirtless since Rhett was positive he had taken one into the bathroom with him. He wasn’t entirely sure what to make of that but he was in wholehearted support of it. From here, he could watch the muscles move under the smooth skin of Link’s back; he was still pleasantly tanned from mowing lawns all summer. Rhett couldn’t wait to get his mouth on him. 

Link tossed his towel toward the clothes hamper in the corner and joined Rhett on the bed. The shorts Link had put on rode up his legs when he sat down and the skin of his bare thigh was resting right against Rhett’s. Immediately, it set his heart to pounding as he sat there, wondering if it would be too bold to put his arm around Link. 

Suddenly, Link sighed, grabbed Rhett’s arm and rested it over his own shoulders as if he had read his mind. Rhett stared at him in wonder and Link chuckled. 

“Don’t think you’re so hard to figure out,” he said, “I could practically hear your gears turning.” 

Something about that broke Rhett out of the weird mood that had settled over him and he dug his fingers into Link’s sides, earning a high-pitched yelp. “Don’t be a little shit,” Rhett admonished, clever fingers going to all of Link’s most ticklish spots. 

Link laughed, squirming away from him, further onto the bed. Rhett followed, using his weight to pin the smaller boy onto the mattress while his hands skittered over all of that shower-damp skin. When Link started slapping at him weakly, Rhett decided he’d had enough and flopped down onto the bed beside him. He lay on his side and gazed at Link who was still letting out little breathless giggles. Rhett’s fingers flattened to the form of Link’s ribcage, feeling his beating heart and rushing breath. Link soon stopped laughing and bit his lip, staring down at Rhett with undisguised want. 

This was it, then. Rhett leaned down and placed a kiss directly in the center of Link’s chest. The sharp intake of breath was gratifying, encouraging him to kiss his way up to Link’s sharp collar bones, grazing his teeth over their delicate edges. Link’s hand made its way into his hair, petting through the dark blond strands while Rhett left a trail of kisses up his graceful neck, to the stubbled tip of his chin and finally to his sweetly parted lips. Link breathed into him, arching up into his chest and Rhett sorely regretted leaving his shirt on. 

Link seemed to be thinking the same thing because his hands fisted in Rhett’s shirt, tugging it up around his armpits insistently. Rhett stopped kissing him long enough to pull off his shirt and toss it aside. He went right back into Link’s waiting arms, delving back into his warm mouth. The kisses turned sloppy fast, both of them feverish with the need to make up for lost time. Rhett’s hand slid down Link’s stomach, over the quivering muscles there as he sucked Link’s tongue into his mouth. Link moaned, loud enough to make Rhett nervous. 

“Don’t wanna wake your mom,” Rhett chastised, tugging Link’s lower lip between his teeth. 

Whatever response Link had planned was lost to a whine when Rhett’s large hand rested over the obvious tent in Link’s shorts. The heat of his arousal was overwhelming, even to Rhett’s notoriously warm hands. The hard length of him twitched into the gentle rubbing motions of Rhett’s fingers. Rhett couldn’t decide where he’d rather look; at his hand moving over Link’s clothed erection or the slack, blissful look on his flushed face. 

Link wrapped an arm around Rhett, clutching at his back while his other hand tortured the bedspread into knots. Rhett’s own arousal was aching but that could wait. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to undo every last shred of Link’s reserve. With a devilish grin, he dove back down to Link’s chest, kissing his right nipple before swiping his tongue across. He shocked Rhett with the strength of his response; the keening sound he tried to keep trapped behind his teeth made Rhett’s blood burn with want, his thoughts narrowed down to the incredible possessive love that filled his entire being. 

He sucked the nipple into his mouth, rolling it gently between his teeth. His hand came up to cup the left side of Link’s chest, his other hand abandoning Link’s cock to brace himself on the bed. Link barely seemed to notice the lack of friction down there, preoccupied entirely with the hot zings of pleasure elicited by Rhett’s mouth. Rhett couldn’t get enough of feeling that hard little nub under his tongue, his fingers lavishing attention on the other until they were both peaked and red. He pulled back long enough to get the whole picture: Link sprawled out, wet hair plastered to his forehead; he was red all the way down to his stomach, abused nipples seeming to glow with heat. 

Rhett pushed down Link’s shorts enough to get a look at the whole lewd shape of Link’s cock, trapped in his tight little underwear. The head was nearly visible through the soaked fabric. Rhett’s ‘get you wet’ joke came back to him and he couldn’t help but grin. 

Link noticed, of course. “What?” His brows were all scrunched up in worry. 

“Nothing,” Rhett said, kissing the frown lines away, “Just can’t believe my luck.” 

Link huffed out a laugh, lifting his chin in a silent request. Rhett happily obliged, slotting his mouth over Link’s while he got his hand between Link’s shorts and briefs, rubbing his thumb over the damp cotton at the tip. Link’s hips jumped up towards his hand, his dick twitching eagerly. His groan was muffled by Rhett’s mouth but the vibration of it seemed to shoot straight down his spine. 

He was struck suddenly by how much he wanted everything. He wanted to get his mouth on Link, to taste him. He also wanted to play with his nipples until he begged. And still another part of him wanted to just rut up against him until they both came in their pants. He felt a pulse of slickness against his palm and he groaned, tearing his mouth away from Link’s. He’d made up his mind. 

With his mouth freed, the noises were nonstop. It had always been hard for Link to shut up and this was certainly no exception. Rhett slid down his body, dropping kisses in a line down his belly until he reached the waist of his underwear. 

“What-” Link pushed himself up on his elbows and saw where Rhett’s attention had landed. “Oh… oh my gosh, Rhett…” 

Rhett tossed him a cocky smile before hooking his fingers under the band of Link’s briefs and pulling them down in one swift motion. Link’s cock fell heavily against his stomach, flushed a dark pink and dribbling slick against his skin. Rhett let out an involuntary moan at the sight of him, reverently stroking the velvety shaft which flexed needily into his hand. Link was panting already, thighs twitching with the strain of holding himself back. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Rhett breathed, leaning down to press the smallest of kisses to the head of Link’s dick. 

Link whimpered, twisting the blankets up in his hands. “Rhett…” his tone was full of warning but Rhett felt intoxicated with the tiny taste of him lingering on his lips. He opened his mouth and pressed the flat of his tongue to the sensitive spot just under the head. Link’s head thumped back onto the bed and he let out a long, high sound as he started to come. Rhett watched the whole magnificence, stroking him through every jerk of his hips, every shot of come that splattered against his flushed chest. 

Unable to resist his curiosity, Rhett closed his mouth over the very tip and sucked. Link bit back a howl, twisting underneath him and grabbing at his shoulders. Rhett pulled away with a breathless laugh, licking the salty taste off his lips. Link was staring down at him, pupils nearly swallowing the blue of his eyes, lips swollen and pink. He was absolutely delicious. A throb of Rhett’s neglected arousal warned that he was less than a few strokes away from coming himself. 

He shifted back up the bed and kissed Link stupid, grinding his cock desperately against the ridge of Link’s hip. 

“Wait,” Link said, “Wanna try that.” 

“Huh?” Rhett asked, almost delirious. 

Link smiled mischievously up at him. “I can’t let you outdo me, man.” 

Rhett stared at him in confusion until Link flipped him over onto his back. He settled himself between Rhett’s legs and he groaned in approval, hastily pushing down his boxers and letting his erection spring free. Link gasped audibly, eyes wide as they took in the impressive length of him. 

“Dang, Rhett,” he said, almost laughing. He wrapped his hand around its girth and found that his fingertips barely brushed his thumb. Rhett moaned, hands clutching at Link’s damp messy hair. 

“Looks so good,” Rhett breathed, “Your hand on me like that.” He couldn’t believe Link’s hand could feel so completely different from his own. 

Link smirked up at him. “How bout this, then?” He opened his mouth wide and took Rhett into its wet heat. Rhett gasped, hips jerking out of his control. Half his cock slid right into Link’s mouth but he took it eagerly. Rhett chanced a look down and the sight of Link’s pretty lips wrapped around his cock hit him straight in the gut. 

“Link, Link!” he said frantically, pushed at his shoulder. Link resolutely tightened his grip around Rhett and  _ sucked _ . 

Rhett slammed his fist down into the mattress, arched his back, and came with blinding force right into Link’s mouth. Link coughed and pulled back, letting the last ropes of come land across his lips and cheek. When Rhett finally drifted back to earth and opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Link swiping the come off his face with a finger and pushing it into his mouth. 

“Fuck, Link,” Rhett swore, petting the other boy’s head weakly. 

Link practically preened under the attention. “I dunno, we may have to work up to that,” he replied with a wink. 

The thought of actually getting to do _ that _ with Link was enough to make arousal burn through his gut. “If you keep that up, I’ll be ready for round two.” 

Link crawled back up the bed, revealing himself to already be half hard again. “You say that like it’s a problem.” 

He settled over Rhett’s hips and leaned down to kiss him. Rhett could taste himself on Link’s tongue and it was driving him mad. He pulled back far enough to speak, making Rhett chase him for more. 

“On second thought,” Link said, leaning back too far for Rhett to reach, “It is a school night. We should probably get some sleep.” 

Rhett growled, and grabbed a handful of Link’s plush little ass, dragging their groins together meaningfully. “Screw sleep. We can sleep in study hall.” 

Link giggled and kissed him deeply. “I think I can dig that.” 

“Good, cause I got about a hundred things I’d like to do to you.” 

“I guess we better get started then, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats*


End file.
